Merry Merry Christmas
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Everything was absolutely lovely. Sakura is happy with her family and future baby. SyaoSaku, shounen ai TouyaYukito.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

* * *

Merry Merry Christmas

Sakura hummed happily as she chopped the vegetables. This was going to be the best salad ever made, she'd make sure about that. Everything had to be perfect today.

Just as she added the newly chopped ingredients into the bowl, she heard the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" she called out happily, wiping her hands on her apron as she hurried towards the door.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard as soon as the door was open. "Oh, my dear, it's so wonderful to see you! And will you look at that, you are absolutely glowing! Oh, you must let me record you in all your beauty!" It was Tomoyo, of course. Clad in an elaborate dress, she dropped all the things she'd been carrying in her arms, letting the carefully wrapped gifts roll on the ground to hug Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura breathed, delighted. "But – Dad told me that –"

"That I couldn't come?" Tomoyo giggled. "Oh, I told him to say that! You should know by now that when you call for me, nothing can stop me from coming!" Finally releasing Sakura, she again gathered her load and marched inside. "Are the others here yet?"

"Only father and Syaoran," Sakura replied. "Eriol-kun couldn't make it, I'm afraid, but nii-san and Yukito-san will come sometime soon. When you rang the bell, I thought it was them."

"I'll go greet your father and Syaoran-kun, then!" Tomoyo chirped. "Oh, and where I can put these? I got quite a few for the baby, too, I hope you don't mind, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah – of course I don't mind," Sakura replied. "But you really shouldn't have –"

"I know I shouldn't have," Tomoyo replied, winking at her, "but I had to!" With this and a bright smile, she continued on her way.

Sakura returned to the salad, listening as Tomoyo found her father and Syaoran where they were decorating the tree. Her smile got even brighter. Oh, this was going to be wonderful – her whole family and Tomoyo, too!

Sakura felt an energetic kick, lowering a hand onto her stomach. Obviously the future Li thought so, too. If only he or she could already be there for her to hold and see and…

Ah, well. It wouldn't be long anymore.

"Sakura-san?" Her father's voice made her look up. "I'll take over the kitchen now. Go and talk with your friend now, all right?"

"But –" Sakura started to protest, only to find herself being shove out of the kitchen.

"Go, go! You shouldn't strain yourself too much in your condition, you know."

Although cooking hardly counted as "straining herself" in Sakura's opinion, she found it rather difficult to disagree with his father. Therefore she soon enough found herself chatting with Tomoyo while they both kept giving Syaoran advice as of how to decorate the tree properly. He patiently followed their instructions, so much so the women were truly impressed.

"Oi, Sakura!" a loud voice from upstairs suddenly demanded her attention. "Come and help! It's an emergency!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at Tomoyo. She was just about to run to answer the call as Syaoran stopped her with his hand. "You shouldn't run, especially not in stairs," he said. "I'll go and see what it is." With this, he ran hastily to the stairs.

Sakura's anxiety was relieved soon as Syaoran returned, Kero in tow. The plush looked quite… dishevelled. "Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He was wrapping a present," sighed Syaoran. "And, of course, managed to make a mess. How he managed to get so much tape on himself is beyond me."

"I wasn't makin' a mess!" Kero shouted angrily. "Just 'cause ya don't see my artistic skills doesn't mean it ain't –"

"Artistic skills? What kind of an artist needs help to detach himself from his work?" asked Syaoran dryly. "Look, I'll wrap it for you if you play slave to the ladies. The tree's not ready yet."

"Awright!" exclaimed Kero, excited. "'m ready, ladies! Where'd ya want the lights, the other stuff? Kero'll be flyin' for ya!"

Sakura giggled. It was good, she decided, that Kero had so much energy. After all, the tree was still very much unfinished.

Kero was just finishing his job as the doorbell rang again. Sakura and Tomoyo both hastened to the door, knowing already who it was.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," Yukito greeted as the door was opened, "Tomoyo-chan. You both look lovely today." He smiled kindly, as always.

"Wow, monster, you look huge." Touya stood behind Yukito. "What'd you do, swallow a whale or something? I don't understand how the brat can feed you and your appetite."

"To-ya," Yukito said, still smiling, "that was not very nice, now was it?" He punctuated his words with a light kick at his lover's leg – not hard enough to hurt, as this was Yukito, just a little reminder.

"Aw, I think Sakura-chan looks lovely." Tomoyo beamed. "Pregnancy really suits her! Oh, I'm so glad I brought my camera along!"

"Eh – Tomoyo-chan," Sakura started. "I really don't think –" Thankfully, this was when her father appeared, inviting them all inside.

"Is the brat at least treating you right?" Touya asked. "If he isn't, I' swear I'll –"

"Stop making empty threats and start behaving yourself, hopefully," Yukito finished calmly. "Really, To-ya. Can't I take you even to your own home anymore?"

Syaoran and Touya, however, were already bickering. Kero joined in, making Yuki sigh in tired frustration. "They never learn, do they?"

Sakura smiled a bit uneasily, then froze as she saw something strange. "Ah, Yukito-san?" she asked carefully. "Didn't you use to have only one ring?"

"Hm?" Yukito glanced down at where he wore two rings on his left ring finger. "Ah, yes. Only one of them is for me, you know. The other one," he winked, "is for Yue."

"Ooh!" Sakura's eyes widened. "So Yue and nii-san –"

"Have exchanged promises as well," Yukito confirmed. "If you look, you'll see your brother has two rings, too. But don't tell Kero-chan, okay?" Glancing at the currently yelling little plush, he added, "He'd never let Yue live it down."

"I promise!" Sakura told him. She was practically beaming right now. this could not, she decided, get any better.

The argument was subsiding now, the participants coming to a grudging agreement. Sakura's father returned to the kitchen, Yukito following to help him. Tomoyo was now talking with Kero-chan, Touya slowly gravitating towards the kitchen to join his father and lover in preparing the dinner. Syaoran came to her side, his hands settling over her stomach, his arms around her as he stood beside her. The baby kicked, causing Syaoran to gasp before smiling and kissing her hair.

Oh, yes. Everything was absolutely lovely.


End file.
